Pressure catheter devices can be used for the measurement and analysis of pressure within a body cavity. Such devices typically include an elongate catheter having at least one gas-filled pressure monitoring lumen extending longitudinally through the catheter. A gas-filled membrane (e.g., a balloon) can be formed on the outer surface of the catheter. The gas-filled membrane can be in fluid communication with the gas-filled pressure monitoring lumen. Changes in pressure against the gas-filled membrane may result in changes in pressure of the gas within the gas-filled pressure monitoring lumen. A pressure transducer connected to the proximal end of the gas-filled pressure monitoring lumen can sense and display or record the changes in pressure which can be communicated through the gas-filled pressure monitoring lumen of the catheter.
Some such pressure catheters may be connected by connectors to permit charging the gas-filled membrane. For instance, engagement of connectors may displace a volume of fluid and thereby charge the gas-filled membrane. Such catheters and connectors are described in commonly-assigned patent applications, U.S. 2017/0259035 A1 and U.S. 2017/0258345 A1, the entire contents of which is hereby incorporated by reference.